1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel far-infrared radiator. More particularly, the invention relates to a far-infrared radiating material, which may be used in the fields of processing such as drying and refrigeration of various materials, for example of food, raising of agricultural and marine products, addition of function to medical instruments or clothing, such as heat insulation, air conditioning, hairdressing and cosmetic treatment, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various ceramics containing alumina, titania, zirconia, silica, or the like conventionally proposed as a far-infrared radiating material, which are employed in heating, cooling, or drying of articles, in air conditioning, or in medical applications to enhance absorption or radiation efficiency of thermal energy.
In order to efficiently apply thermal energy to an article or a human body by the use of far-infrared rays, it is necessary to efficiently radiate far-infrared rays coincident with rotation-vibration wavelengths of water molecules contained in an object to which far-infrared rays are applied. The conventional far-infrared radiating materials, however, do not always have a satisfactory radiation efficiency of far-infrared rays suitable for excitation of water molecules.